dark_dj_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hannah
Hannah *'Number': 5930 *'Class': GWR 4900 "Hall" *'Designer': Charles Collett *'Build date': 1933 *'Configuration': 4-6-0 *'Arrived on the DR': 1968 Hannington Hall, known by everybody as Hannah, is a mixed traffic steam locomotive who lives on the Dark Railway. Bio Hannah was built at Swindon Works on June 30th, 1933, to the successful "Hall" design by Charles Collett. She mainly worked in the west country, often hauling services between Bristol and Exeter. In 1965, she was withdrawn from Worcester shed, and taken to Bristol for onward transit to a scrapyard. However, a friendly diesel engine saved her life by taking her to Swindon, where the diesel had learned that a group of enthusiasts wished to purchase a Hall for preservation were in that area. It is for this reason that Hannah has no problem with diesel locomotives. The group, fashioning themselves as the "Western Locomotive Group", began to restore her to operational condition, but soon, key members of the group lost interest in her, as the restoration was taking a long time. In December 1967, another group of Great Western enthusiasts put an ex-GWR Castle Class on the market, and approached this group for first refusal. In order to raise the capital for the Castle, the WLG put Hannah up for sale, in her half-restored condition. By March, they had found a buyer: Mr Dark of the Dark Railway. He brought Hannah to Gothland Works and had her restored to fully operational order, with her finally being ready to enter traffic in June 1968. Hannah was rostered to help Dave with his work, using a rota system, ensuring that both engines got a decent amount of maintenance and rest between jobs. Within her first few weeks on the line, Hannah began to notice strange occurrences when she took goods trains: One train seemed to have been marshalled together all by itself, and one evening, she heard the sounds of steam engines moving around at the Industrial Estate. Dave suggested that she might be being haunted by Pogo , but Hannah angrily rejected this idea. It all came to a head one foggy evening, when she felt herself being pushed from the rear of her train whilst stationary in Gasworks Tunnel. Frightened, she ran back to Merecombe Sheds in hysterics, finally beleiving that she was being haunted. Abomination quickly proved her and Dave wrong, by showing them that Ed and Sid, old friends of Dave's, had stowed away to the railway due to fears of being scrapped. Over time, Hannah started developing feelings for Dave, which increased following the arrival of Repulse, who was clearly trying to get with Dave herself. One evening, Dave and Hannah were alone at the Junction when he revealed that he felt miserable around Repulse due to her selfishness and desire to talk about nothing but the past. Hannah eventually blurted out her feelings to Dave, who revealed that he felt the same way, leading to the two deciding to officially become a couple. After it was revealed that Repulse was actually Dave's ex-girlfriend Leanne in disguise and the real Repulse was brought to the line following the former's death, Hannah became the first to begin accepting her. She also became very pleased when Dave was repainted into LMS black. After Repulse was involved in an incident where she hit something, Hannah became suspicious of the circumstances and tried to look into it. Repulse eventually asked her to meet her at Galen Junction. She was briefly held up, but arrived just in time to see the shed erupt in flames, killing Colin, Cammer, and Owen. She quickly realised that Repulse intended to kill her in the blaze, which she deliberately started. After learning that Repulse had been possessed by Leanne's spirit, Hannah urged Repulse to fight it rather than let herself be killed. When Leanne was finally defeated, and Mr. Dark decided to send Repulse away, Hannah agreed that it was for the best, as she knew that Repulse would never be forgiven. She later visited Repulse at Mr. Smash's yard whilst she had her cylinders repaired, reassuring her they were still friends. Hannah later helped to haul the first DR hauled service to Colhapper after being chosen for the job by Allan. When De la Trip arrived on the railway, he upset Hannah on his first day with his supremacist attitude. When De la Trip was revealed to have been built in Glasgow, Hannah berated him for his hypocritical attitude. One day, Hannah told Clyde about the diesel who saved her from scrap. Clyde eventually came across the diesel, Warrior, while searching for a diesel for the railway, and he was eventually brought to the line, much to Hannah's delight. Hannah was the last engine on the line to forgive De la Trip, as he reminded her heavily of Dave when she first met him. She finally forgave him after he rescued her following a failure and after having a talk with Zeke Dark about her feelings. She was finally reunited with Dave in 1973 following his overhaul. Persona Hannah knows the importance of hard work, and rarely shies away from her jobs. She is a logical thinker, and always tries to find a reasonable and plausible explanations for problems. She is one of the few steam engines who openly accepts diesels. Despite being a girl, she is tough, and can hold her own against the lads on the Dark Railway. However, she does have a sensitive side, and cares for her boyfriend, Dave, very much. Livery Hannah is painted in British Railways Green with Late Crest. Before this, she would have presumably worn various versions of Great Western Green. Basis Hannah is based on a GWR 4900 Hall Class 4-6-0. Hinderton Hall and Alfred are other members of this class. Appearances The Dark Railway Series Episodes: * Series 5 - Haunted Hannah, Ed and Sid (does not speak), Claim to Fame, Repulse, Make Love, Time Waits for No One, and Time Waits for No One, Part 2 * Series 6 - Ouverture, Trepid (does not speak), Fustercluck, Ed, Ed and Eddie, Plunk 'n Bang, Asphalt Assault (does not speak), Burnin' (does not speak), The Purple Man, The Prime Time of your Life, and Apply Overnight * Series 7 - Futura, Smashing!, Braking Bad (cameo), The Road to Colhapper, Ey Up?, The Red Herring (cameo), Mothership Reconnection, Rollerskate Disco (mentioned), What a Clarence!, and The Man in Overalls (mentioned) * Series 8 - De la Trip, Face to Face, Time Waster, Short Circuit, Autumn, and Outro * Series 9 - 9 and Rock Shock Specials: * You Bang Snowploughs * Mere Anarchy Trivia *Hannah is the first regular female character introduced in the series. *Since "Mere Anarchy", Hannah has carried a Hawksworth tender instead of the Collett one she was introduced with. Category:Steam locomotives Category:Dark Railway locomotives Category:4-6-0